Kimberly
"I'll leave the final generator to you, toby." ''- Kimberly'' Kimberly Makinami'' (キンバリーリアス, KinbarīRiasu'') is a skilled fighter and a member of the Tengshe Evrae. She uses her good shooting skills with her gun called the Gandrayda. She seems to have he head in the right place, however...she does show a hateful and soft spot for Tobias. Backstory Due to her parents leaving on a space faring mission when she was 6 years old, she was left in the care of her militant weapons enthusiast uncle who trained her in military tatics and weapons due to a belief of an impending alien invasion. During her training her uncle showed her pictures of earth to instil in her a love of her home planet and a sense of patriotism. When her parents return they saw a change in their daughter, becoming more outgoing,adventureous and bold. Kimberly loves to show off her special skills in front of her parents and when she reached her maturity she enlisted in the military. Due to a mysterious incendent in her past she has become slightly distrustful of aliens but will work with one if she has too. When she met the rookie commander of her squad, Tobias , she was at first distrustful of him due to his lack of experience in the battlefield, which was made worse when she discovered he was alien in origin. She did like to deal with weapons, hence her liking to her trusty weapon the gandrayda. History Dark times Life in the battlefield An Alien named Tobias Personality and Traits With her accomplished military record and acquired skills, Kimberly has an air of superiority over her peers, and will often clash with authority if she deems the orders unsuitable to her standards. Despite this, she has unflinching loyalty to her squad and a devotion to defending earth and its interests. Her pride is used as a cocoon to shelter her from her fears of fading into obscurity. In her free time, she enjoys swimming, reading, polishing her skills on the gun range, and painting. She suffers from pnigerophobia, which is the fear of being smothered, and losing breath. Joining the Gunma Army Tengshe eavrae members Strength(s) Weakness(s) Romance Gunma (game) Role Ending Gunma comic and anime Gallery Kimberly Makinami Armor Suit Kimberly- transparent.png|kimberly artwork (old) Kimberly with helmet.png|with helmet kimberly-art2.png|kimberly- redesigned Gunma Game Gunma-game-icon kimberly.png|kimberly in game icon Gunma game- character roster.png|roster kimberly- sprite-stance- with weapon.png|Kimberly Makinami- stance- with Grandraya weapon sprite.png|Grandraya Kimberly- vs rilux colossus.png|vs colossus Gunma Comic/ Anime Gunma-anime screenshot- kimberly walking through the station.png|gunma anime screenshot- kimberly walking down the hall TobiasXkimberly- this might be our last.png|tobias and kimberly- possible screenshot- old Kimberlyx tobias- japan visit.png|made with Rinmaru Games (Tobias X kimberly- japan visit) Other Universe(s) Kimberly- the hedgehog- you should trust strangers toby.png|kimberly the Hedgehog (kimberly as a hedgehog in the sonic world) kimberias- together like the tide.png|kimberly and tobias Trivia *''Kimberly shows hate towards tobias, when she has a secret crush on him'' *''She never been to earth , she's only seen pictures of earth'' *''Kimberly last name tells that maybe one her parents or family members had the last name Makinami and she took it.'' *''her favorite gun is her weapon named Grandraya'' External Links Category:Females Category:Human Category:Female Category:Professional Combatant Category:Allies Category:Weapon Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Weapons Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Special character Category:Warrior Category:Powers Category:Commander Category:Gunma Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Born from a different planet